The Other Side
by Orion The Arch Angel
Summary: Joey is a callboy thanks to his father, yet gets very little in return for all the money he brings in. One day he happened to get a new client, who happens to be the man he is in love with... What will one night of passion turn into? SetoxJoey Lemon


**Ok so this is like my second Yaoi Lemon I have ever written, but this is the first one I ever put much detail into and took serious time to write. Now I hope all of you like it, I made it hot and lustful.. so I hope... and would really like some comments, doesn't have to be reviews, could be a message, email, whatever! I just need feedback! **

**This is SetoxJoey!  
**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**P.S I blame my friend on why I wanted to write this... you know who you are! XD **

**

* * *

**

**The Other Side  
**

There he was again… looking down at some boy who knocked into him and giving him the speech on how he "Could buy and sell him" anytime he wanted to. His blue eyes glaring at the poor boy; his fill perfect lips shaping every word that rolled off his luscious tongue. The way he carried himself; those board shoulders which someone could grab onto in the heat of passion.

Joey Wheeler thought of all this as he watched Seto Kaiba from behind the glass window looking out from the classroom into the hall. How Joey wanted him in the classroom and seated next to him where he belonged. Yes, Joey wheeler had always loved Seto Kaiba; yet he would never ever admit it… but that didn't mean he couldn't have fantasies.

Kaiba came stomping into the class room and sat in his seat. The poor puppy almost sighed in pleasure as his nostrils were clogged with the scent of sweet cherries. Oh yes, Joey had a very good nose, and thanked the heavens for it. No matter how far the elder Kaiba was he was always able to sniff him out.

Seto Kaiba pulled out his laptop from his bag and began opening up the files to his school work. Joey remembered the first day of class, when his old teacher told him no computers… he had never seen a man of six feet cry before out of fear and quit due to a student.

Yes, Joey loved everything Seto did; too bad the younger teen would never know this.

"Would you stop sharing at me Wheeler? Or is my computer such treasure to someone who has a ripped up notebook?"

Joey glared at him. "Shud up, rich boy!"

Turning to his notebook he couldn't help but frown, it was ripped up and pretty bad looking, but that was all he could afford. All his money usually went to his little sister or his father took it once he got back from work… work, if you can call it that.

The day passed on slowly, the two teenagers always meeting up and fighting… not that Joey mind, he planned it all. He loved having Seto Kaiba make him all worked up, even if it does end up in a yelling match or flying fist. As long as he looked at him, spoke to him, touched him, near him, he was happy no matter the price.

Going home was always the painful part of his day. He knew what was waiting at his house. That man who used him for everything and took all Joey had to give. How he hated that man.

Walking into the 2 bedroom apartment most would be shocked on how nice it was. Very up scale and clean to where it shined. Joey may have grew up in the streets of Brooklyn when he was younger but after he hit thirteen he and his father made…deals which landed them in domino.. Such a high price for something Joey thought was worth nothing.

Unfortunately Joey was greeted to an empty house. His father sat there on the couch counting the money that was in his hand. The pup's expressed darken; this meant a new client… great, just what he needed.

"He already paid half, pretty important guy too! You better treat him right Joseph; I want him to come back. Even with half we can pay the rent and the bills for three months!"

The older man laughed as he picked up a paper with a address and name of a restaurant. Yes…Joey was a callboy. He had been one since he was a young teenager. At first his father sold him to those who could barely afford him. Then as business men who wanted to cover their true sexual ordinations and marry got into power they wanted that boy toy on the side.

He was a blond, brown eyed boy. All men who had him told him they wouldn't mind having him as a _mistress_ but Joey always refused. One reason was because his father wouldn't allow it, another reason was because he wanted to be loved, not lusted.

Taking the paper he nodded and went off into his room. He didn't own much, he father never gave him much nor did he ever get much. Sometimes he just wanted to scream and cry, even run away; but it would be pointless. He ran away before and his father found him. The punishment he received from that he never wanted to face again.

There were some good points to listening. He got to see his friends, stay in school, his father even promised he could go to a community college if he pulled in extra work, also he got the duel monsters cards he needed. It wasn't much but to Joey it was the world.

_Maybe it's just my destiny to be a slave till he dies_. He though bitterly.

Getting dressed he wore a suit; Joey had been to the restaurant before and knew it was very up scale. Well… it wasn't really a restaurant… it was a country club that had a restaurant in it. It also had private rooms; no doubt that was where he was going to meet his new customer.

Wetting his hair brush he brushed his hair back; he also jelled it to keep it in place. Pulling out a few strands of hair he let them hang over his face in a very sexy manner. He was cleaned up, groomed; he even put on lip gloss to give his lips a tasteful look.

This was the other side of Joey no one was allowed to see. The side where he felt nothing and looked at all he had done as a bad dream. Uncaring, unfazed, he was nothing, no one. Sometimes he would imagine himself standing across a river and his friends on the other side of it. He would never cross the river and tell them the truth, and if they were to try to reach over to him, he would lock himself behind doors.

That was life Joey Wheeler knew. To let others get close, to make him forget his home life then keep them at arms reach. It had always worked for him and always will. But for once… he just wished he would be with someone he loved, and not someone who paid him.

A car horn was heard outside a few minutes later. His father informed him it was his ride. So the dude wanted to make sure what he paid for got there.

_Rich jerks; they never trust anyone when it comes to getting what they paid for besides themselves. Paranoid… he should know if I don't show up and put out, I can't get the paid_.

Biding his father a bitter goodbye he went into the limo waiting outside for him. His costumer wasn't in the limo which meant he was waiting for him at the club. Upon his arrival he got stares from women and even a few men. As a man greeted him out front he couldn't help but start to zone out. He couldn't be himself now; it was time for him to be his other self.

Joey was Ushered into a private room…he knew it; he just hoped the guy would at least feed him before or after. Looking around the room was a simple white and blue.

_White and blue, those are Seto's colors_. Joey Smiled at his thought.

Sometimes he imagined it was Kaiba who was on top of him and not some sweaty old man. How he would give anything to kiss him; just once, or hear him talk to him.

"I see you got here before me."

He could sometimes hear his voice…just like now?

"Aren't you going to turn around or answer me? I am paying you; so be lively"

Joey did a quick 180o degree turn and went into shock at the sight. There was Seto Kaiba, standing in front of him. Kaiba; the man he wanted to be with more then ever was right with him in the same room. Wait, did that mean Kaiba was his costumer?

Seto stared at Joey in just as much shock. This was not something he thought would happen. The first time getting a callboy and it had to be the puppy? The person who hated him with the utmost passion?

"Kaiba; you're…gay?"

That word… Seto always hated to admit it but…he hated females with a raw passion. He found them annoying, loud, stupid and clingy.

"I can ask the same for you since you're the callboy."

Joey looked away and glared at nothing. This wasn't what he wanted. This was so far from what he wanted!

Kaiba on the other hand was thinking something else…. Something very different then thinking a moment was ruined.

Heading to the door Joey started. "I'll have my father pay you back and as long as you don't tell on me, I won't tell on you."

As he reached for the doorknob a sudden force pushed him against the door. Brown eyes widen with shock. What was Kaiba doing? He was not expecting this reaction. He thought for sure he would get punched, threatened, yelled at or insulted. Not Kaiba pressing his lower half against his ass as one arm was wrapped around his waist and his other hand grabbing his cock.

"Last I heard there were no returns." Seto purred into Joey's ear. "I plan to get my money's worth, so be a good pup and listen to master."

Joey didn't have time to let those words stink it; Seto was already all over him. With one hand Seto had opened Joey's belt and pants button and hand down his boxers; stroking his soften member which was starting to harden. A wet tongue sliding across the side of his neck and every inch or so, a rough bite, that he swore would leave marks, was given.

He could feel Kaiba's already harden penis grinding against his ass. Moans soon escaped the shorter boy's lips. Joey had been played with before but never like this. Soon Seto's strokes turned into jerks, fast jerks that made his moans louder and his cock harder.

"Kaiba!" The name was said in a moan. Putting both of his hands on the door to support himself, Joey pushed his lower half against Kaiba. He could now hear low groans came from the C.E.O and it turned him on even more. Before he could reach his climax Seto stopped and pulled away leaving Joey to whimper in protest.

Turning the blond around Seto kisses him violently; forcing his tongue into his partner's mouth. Joey moaned as he felt the tongue explore around his mouth before dominating his own. It wasn't till he couldn't breath did Seto pull away.

"On your knees, Wheeler."

Being half dazed the brown eyed pup stared at dark blues in confusion. Seto growled and pushed him to the ground. Putting a hand behind his head the C.E.O brought Joey's face inches from the tighten area of his pants. "Do it."

Joey did not need to be told twice. Slowly he licked the swollen member through the cloth. Placing his hands on Seto's lower cheeks he pulled his client closer to him. Yet again he earned another groan of delight. Using his tongue and teeth he pulled down the zipper which laid in the way of the wanted treasure.

Oh yes, Joey was going to enjoy this. He always wanted Kaiba and it would seem he wanted him as well no matter the reason. He wasn't going to give up this chance.

When the zipper was completely down, Seto's penis automatically poked out. Using his mouth he guided it out completely.

"Damn it Wheeler, stop teasing me!"

As much as the C.E.O protested, the sounds of pleasure were easily heard; so Joey would not stop. Running his tongue up and down the very stiff penis, he felt Kaiba shiver. Smiling at his coming success he took the whole thing in his mouth and started pumping. First he went slowly, and then got faster, and faster; his teeth sometimes grazing the sensitive skin.

Seto rolled his head back and moaned loudly. It had been so long since he had a blowjob and it being Joey to give it to him no less excited him all the more. Soon he was pumping himself deep into the blond's throat not caring if he choked on it or not. It just felt too good! That hot small mouth taking him all in, feeling the wetness of it, and the tongue brushing against him. The feeling could have made him cum and it did. His seed filled Wheeler's mouth, but he almost choked on air when he felt Joey swallow him.

Releasing the soften cock from his mouth; Joey looked up at man who he longed for so much.

"So, how was it?"

Running his hand through Joey's hair he smirked. "It's not enough." Grabbing his hair so tightly that his toy screamed, Seto pulled Joey to his feet and threw him onto the nearby bead. "It's far from enough"

Getting up on all fours he looked over his shoulder to see Kaiba advancing towards him. As he got closer the less clothes he was wearing and by the time he was near the bed he was down to just his unbutton pants. "I have something real special for you Wheeler."

Kaiba got on the bed and sat up behind Joey. "Real special." Digging into his pocket he soon pulled out a vibrator. Brown eyes widen, he was not expecting that. "Kaiba?" Seto chuckled as he pulled down his pup's pants. "Just enjoy it, I know you will anyway." Inserting the vibrator, he used his thumb to push it deeper into his play mate's entrance.

Joey moaned as it was turned on and soon he was hardening again. Seto's smirk only grew wider and he suddenly turned the dial on max which got him a scream. "Seto!" Yes, he had said his name. "What was that Wheeler?" The C.E.O asked as he grabbed the own hard penis and proceeded to jerk him off again. "Was that my name? Say it again"

Joey obeyed; he wanted to be finished off this time. Oh how he wanted to just let him cum in pleasure, but Seto wouldn't allow him to be finished off in his own hand. Removing his hand he grabbed Wheeler's leg, and in a quick fashion, he flipped him over and swung the leg over him.

"Aren't you a hard one?" Leaning down Kaiba kissed the pounding hard member. Swiftly he ate the blond's penis and began blowing and sucking. Grabbing onto the bed sheet Joey screamed in pleasure. Once again Seto was planning of leaving him unfinished but as he pulled away the teenager under him came with some hitting his face.

Leaving the Vibration to do its job Seto crawled up till the teenagers were face to face. Roughly he jerked Joey's chin. "You made this mess, now clean it up." All the brown eyed boy could do was nod and lean upward; cleaning off his own cum from the business man's face. To taste himself off another, he wasn't sure if he should have been grossed out or be extremely turned on like he was now.

"Very good. Now I think its time I claimed you for my own."

Taking off the remainder of his clothes and pulling out the vibrator, he positioned himself. Grabbing Joey's hips he thrashed into the shorter boy. "SETO!" Closing his eyes, the blond enjoyed the hard, rough, thrashes Kaiba gave him. A cool breeze hit his chest, making him realize Seto had ripped open his shirt and most likely tour off hi jacket.

That dominating tongue was now licking every part inch of his skin. When Seto came across Joey's nipple he sucked, bit, and pressed his tongue against it. Wrapping his arms around Seto's upper back, he pulled his master closer to him and started rocking with him.

Sweat was rolling down their bodies like pouring rain, moans and groans filled the room. Sheets were being ripped and the head board was banging so hard against the wall it started to make a dent.

Sitting back upright, Seto lifted Joey's legs over his shoulder. The boy under him screamed till he lost his voice as he felt Seto go even deeper inside him. They kept at this for two hours. When Seto climaxed he kept himself within he partner. This caused Joey to cum right after from the feeling of being filled with a hot seed.

Collapsing on top of the blond, the C.E.O kissed his forehead. "Joey…I.." but it was too late to say anything, Joey had passed out on him. Sighing Seto slowly pulled out of him and moved to the edge of the bed. He sat there and stared at nothing. He was planning to tell him how he really felt but he had to just go and pass out on him!

When Joey awoke he found himself alone. Frowning he looked around and didn't find his money; what he did find was on a pillow, a rose and piece of paper. The first thing he grabbed was the rose and smiled at it, next he took the paper.

"To my Valentine, Love Seto Kaiba"

Joey blinked and looked at the clock. Yesterday had been the 13th, and it was twelve a.m. which meant it was now the 14th…

His smile grew wider, so Seto did love him then he notice the 'P.S'

"By the way, by the time you wake up you're father will be in jail so I'll be damned if I still have to pay to have my down puppy"

He stared at the last ling for a minute before bursting to laughter as tears of Joey ran down his face.

All this time he had been keeping his friends on the other side, making sure he was completely shielded from anyone who would dare try to cross over to him and yet Seto had crossed so easily.

_I think things will be interesting from now on. _

How he couldn't wait to go home now.


End file.
